The saddest angel
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: This is my first Phantom story so be gentle, it's basically the 2004 movie, only through Erik's eyes and with an alternate ending...if you read please review!
1. Chapter 1

THE SADDEST ANGEL

A/N: Hello! Ok, I don't know if this has already happened or not but, I'm doing the 2004 musical from Erik's point of view…thought I may change it to third person in some future chapters…I dunno, but! No matter what I do, I hope you enjoy this, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Few things I need to say before you start reading, kay, "this" is talking; _this_ is either thinking, dreaming, singing…**this** or this is emphasis…also I'd like to note I can't spell worth crap so sorry if anyone's offended by that. Ok, I own nothing…but I do love Erik! Right…ok I'm done…now read…

Chapter 1- The Phantom of the Opera and/or Opera Ghost (whatever you wanna call him)

_-Dream-_

_It was dark; the lights were dimmed as I looked up. __The prison guard, as I called him, smiled evilly as he said his catch phrase _"_Come…come and see…the devil's child…" __I closed my eyes tightly. __Why am I 'the devil's child'? __What have I ever done to deserve this? __I fiddled with my stuffed monkey, who had the cymbals. __Gently, I hit them together._

_It seemed to ease my pain. __Once while we traveled around from place to place…once I heard…this wonderful sound…__Even now I'm not sure what it was, put it was beautiful…__When I asked the prison guard what it was he said it was some crappy music._

_Music…well, whatever that was, I did love it so…so beautiful…__Before I could linger on these thoughts much longer, the flap of the tent opens. __A small gasp escapes my lips as I try to get to the back of the cage I'm in, but the prison guard's to quick. __He grabs me by my arm and slams me to the ground where he whips my back._

_I try not to let the tears escape as I hear the people laugh. __He stops the whipping, but as soon as he had I wished he hadn't, for now came the worst part of my 'routine'. __Now he pulls off the sack I have over my head. __People scream, gasp, faint, laugh, spit, cry, and say things like 'Oh my GOD!' but every now and again a kind person looks sorry for me._

_Every time he takes it off I look down, hoping they'll just leave. __But no…he pulls my head back by my hair and they see me._

_They see…my horrid face…all the noise…and I see them…their faces go around and around, everything suddenly gets blurry._

_-Dream ends-_

I scream as I sit straight up in my bed. Panting slightly I look around my surroundings. My yell has echoed my lair.

**My** lair.

Not that horrible place…it's gone…just another horrible memory.

I put a hand to my face. I went to sleep without my mask again. The only time I ever have dreams of that is when I fall asleep without my mask.

Hesitantly, I pick it up from the floor and place it back on my face. I sighed pathetically to myself"…almost 27 years…and those faces still haunt my dreams?"

Unable to go back to sleep, I sit at my organ and gently brush the keys with my fingers. I close my eyes as the soft notes sooth my mind. Not even I knew how long I sit there…just playing any song that came to mind, sing with it softly…but soon I was able to hear noises from above.

"Ah, everyone's coming for the rehearsal…and if I'm not mistaken, Monsieur LeFevre is retiring today…" An almost evil grin marks the features of my face.

"I better go up to give the new guests…a proper greeting…"

**THE END…**of this chapter!

OK! Whaddya think? Let me know in a review! Remember, I won't update until I have AT LEAST…3 reviews…please review, I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

THE SADDEST ANGEL

A/N: Hi again! Ok, this is going to be in his point of view most the time I've decided…but I may change my mind, not sure though, first thingsfirst, I'dlike to thank my 3reviewers...my ONLY 3 reviews! Come on, don't make mebeg here!...(sigh)...anyway, I'd like to thank MorteRouge, thanks for understanding...AND REVIEWING! the Mouse in the Opera House, thanks, I thought it was agood start to, and finally, my-I-hope new bud and advise giver WastedxOpportunity, honestly, that's got to bethe bestest review I ever got...now, for all youother people (even though you don't review)here's the next chapter! I own nothing. (NOO! ERIK! WHHHY?)

Chapter 2- Greeting new guests

I pick up my cloak/cape (whatever you wanna call it, cape just sounds to much like Superman to me) and went through a secrete exit. Looking around, I smile at my handy work. It took me years to get all these trap doors, hidden passageways and everything just right!

Eventually, I make it to make it to where the props get lowered down (I honestly have NO idea what that's called so, please bare with me) and look down at the cast.

Inwardly I groan.

That horrible Carlota woman is 'singing'.

"-_Of ROOOOOME!_" she 'sings' out.

I cringe at her voice. Her voice is powerful, that's for sure, but powerful and good are to totally different things. The rest of the cast comes out from back stage; the rehearsal's not going all that bad.

Next that Piangi fellow is walking forward.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp._" He sings, but just barely.

For some reason Monsieur Reyer as stopped instructing the orchestra. I looked back and see three men walking on the stage. One, of course, is Monsieur LeFevre and the other two must be the new managers.

LeFevre is explaining to the other two the next production that will take place.

"Monsieur LeFevre! I am rehearsing!" Reyer says.

He puts his hands up apologetically "Monsieur Reyer, madam Giry, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. As you all know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can tell you now these are a true."

Carlota puts her fan down and points "Ah-ha!" Piangi looked down.

Apparently this was a sort of 'I told you so' thing. I roll my eyes, how Juvenal.

LeFevre went on as though nothing was said "And it is my pleasure to introduce the two, who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

The taller one with the darker hair nods slightly, Firmin.

While the shorter one smiles and waves, Andre.

I make a mental note of who is who.

"I'm sure you've all heard of their resent master of the junk business." LeFevre continues. "Scrap metal…actually." Andre says suddenly. Everyone whispers things amongst themselves about the new managers.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron Vicomte de Chagny." Firmin says over the noise.

I don't get much news about the things that happen above, but apparently this guy is famous or something, for everyone 'ooh's and 'ahh's. A young man, much younger then the new managers walks forth.

I looked down and see her.

Christine…

I can't help but sigh; she is talking to her friend, madam Giry's daughter. They're whispering about something, I can't hear them, but I do notice they're look at the new patron.

"_Mental note number 2: keep an eye on the patron._" I think as I glare at him.

He smiles "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world renounced Opera Populaire."

"Vicomte, gentlemen, signora Carlota Gudicielli, (I have no idea how to spell her name, DON'T YELL AT ME!) our leading soprano for 5 seasons." LeFevre says

I hardly noticed her striding towards him as everyone applauses.

"_Hm, maybe she can take this patron off my hands for me…_" I think as she smiles widely when she bows, never taking her eyes off him.

Some ladies on stage say "Brava, Brava!"

I almost snicker when Piangi tries to get their attention with an almost feminine _noise_, if you can call it clearing your throat!

He looks back "Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Once again, only not as loudly, everyone claps.

"An honor signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologize, monsieur." He said, taking his leave.

Carlota still smiling "Ciao."

Monsieur Reyer nods "Thank you Vicomte. Ah, once more signor."

Carlota is once more opening her big mouth "He love me. He love me. Love me, love me, love me."

I smirk "_I should only hope so, I'd hate to have to kill him for go after my Christine…well actually…_"

As the rehearsal goes on, madam Giry is talking to the new managers, though I can't hear what they say over the noise, so instead, I just watch my darling Christine dance…oh, with such passion does she dance…

The managers are watching the girls dance as well.

I notice Carlota looks angry as she 'sings' as loud as she could, trying to get their attention "-_Hannibal COOOOMES!_" The orchestra plays the final notes and holds the final cord.

She frowns "All day! All they want is dancing!" The managers weren't listening to her as they were talking to LeFevre once more. "Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." Firmin says.

She walks up to them "Ah, alora, alora, alora. I hope…he is as excited by dancing girls as much as your new managers, because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! Adamo tutti! No, it's fineto, finished! Get my doggy, bring my doggy, bye-bye!"

I frown slightly "_Aw! Now I can't get rid of her…man!_"

Firmin looks at LeFevre "What do we do?"

"Grovel. Grovel, grovel." He says.

"Bye-bye the dancing girls!" she yells.

They run up to her "Signora!"

"See you later, because I'm going now!" she says as people follow her.

Firmin is the first to start their pitiful attempts at getting her back "-great beauty!"

"Principlea Bella diva!" Andre says.

She holds up a finger "Si, si, si!"

"Goddess of song!"

"Evello!"

"Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elisa in act three of Hannibal?" Andre says.

Carlota points at herself "Yes, yes, ma no! Because, I have not my custom for act three because, somebody not finish it and I HATE MY HAT!"

Andre looks back and on of Carlota's servants is wide eyed.

"But I wonder, signora, as a personal if you can give us a privet rendition. Unless Monsieur Reyer objects." Firmin says.

Monsieur Reyer stammers not saying any words.

She puts a hand to her forehead and says something in Italian, mine's not so good so I don't understand her and by the looks on Andre and Firmin's faces, they don't either.

Carlota takes a deep breath then sighs, giggles and smiles "Ifa my managers commanda…Monsieur Reyer?"

He sounds rather stiff when he says "If my diva commands."

She smiles "Yes, I do! Everybody, very quiet!"

Andre looks back at LeFevre "Monsieur LeFevre, why exactly are you retiring?" "My health." He says without hesitation. I suppress a snicker.

It's true, with the unending trials that are the actors, the dancers, the diva mostly, the people and…well me, canbe a lot for one to deal with, I don't blame him for retiring, I just hope these new two are as good a listener as him.

"You as well!" she yells to someone.

Andre stands next to her as she stands in the middle of the stage, hisbig mistake. Reyer looks up "Signora?" She sprays that spray in her mouth "Maestro." The music slowly starts to play.

I agree with the maids down below as they put paper in their ears.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said GOOOOOODbye…_"

Andre closes his eyes, obviously trying to grin and bare it.

"_Remember me, once in awhile please promise me YOOOOU'll try. When you find, that once again, you long to take your heart back and be free-_"

That's enough that.

She is **destroying** a beautiful song; I've got to stop her.

Without caring what it held up, I unravel a rope and a scene begins to fall.

One person screams. Soon, everyone's screaming.

"IDIOT!"

"Oh my God, signora!"

I smirk and walk off with my cloak 'swooshing' behind me and drop my note where madam Giry is, she knows it's from me. Luckily, I made it away before that idiot Bouquet came back.

Before I sneak back down to my lair, I want to hear what they say to my note as she picks it up and as I look at her, I remember when she first saved me, she's really my only friend.

_-Flashback-_

_Once more I heard the people file in...don't they have anything better to do then to hurt me? Just out of curiousity I look up to see if anyone is caring._

_One girl, she's looking at me with pity...when our eyes lock I look back down, gently tapping the cymbals of my monkey together..._

_**He** comes in the cage when I don't take off my cloth mask. He kicks my toy, grabs the dreaded rope whip and hits me. Again, and again...I try to close my eyes and block out the laughter of people._

_He stops, at first I'm glad but it doesn't last, soon I wish he was still beating me._

_"Behold, the devil's child!" he says gruffly._

_I try to look down as he takes the mask off, but he pulls my head up by my hair._

_A man almost wets himself, he's laughing so much, I close my eyes. __When he lets me go I scramble for my cloth, I put it on desperitly._

_I hear the them drop coins and leave. But, something happens...something in my head snaps. My eyes widened andI look at a rope...his back is turned...and...I don't even know if I'm fully contious when I wrap it around his throat, but the moment I did I pull it tighter, this just feels so right...finally he falls! YES!_

_I slowly pick up my monkey and gasp. That girl is still here! Did she see? What'll I do! Will she tell! Do...do I have to kill her to?_

_But before I can give this much thought someone yells "Murder!"_

_We both look back. I'm frightened, but suddenly, this girl grabs my arm and drags me away. I have no idea where she's taking me, I just let her lead me to the opera house...my new home..._

_-Flashback ends-_

I shake my head. Stupid flashbacks! First in my dreams, now out of them! GR!...Anyway, got to stay focused on the task at hand. When I looked back down, it doesn't seem like I missed much.

Andre smiled nervously "Signora, these things do happen!"

Carlota frowned "For the past three years, 'these things do happen' and did you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him. 'These things do happen!' ma! UGH! Until you stop these things happening, this thing _does not happen_! Ubaldo, Adalmo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" she yelled.

Piangi smirked "Hm. Ammeters." And half the stage crew leaves with her.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." Monsieur LeFevre he said bowing slightly.

Monsieur Reyer moaned and looked close to fainting.

"Signora Gudicielli…she will be coming back, won't she?" Andre asked.

Reyer shrugged still looking almost lost.

Just as he left, madam Giry appeared, holding a note that I dropped "You think so, Monsieur? I have a message for you, sir, from the Opera Ghost," she said.

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" cried Firmin.

She continued as though he said nothing "He welcomes you to his opera house…"

"**His** opera house?" interrupted Firmin.

"…And commands that you leave Box Five empty for his uses and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His **salary**!" Firmin almost shouts.

"Monsieur LeFevre paid her twenty thousand francs a month," explained the ballet mistress.

Firmin grabbed the note "20,000 francs!"

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your new patron?" she said coolly.

Ha, ha, gotta love her.

"Madam, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala," replied Firmin hastily, "but obviously we shall now have to cancel, as it appears that we have lost our star!" He ripped the note as he said this and my eyes narrowed.

"Su-surely there must be an…an understudy!" Andre cried desperately.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlota!" Monsieur Reyer replied.

Firmin turned "A full house, Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!"

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir," interjected madam Giry.

YES! Madam Giry, I knew I could count on you!

"What a chores girl? Don't be silly." Andre said.

The madam insists "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Oh stop Madam you're going to make me blush!

"Who?"

There was a pause in which I held my breath.

Then came the young, soft, mid-toned voice that I knew so well.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur." Christine said softly.

Madam Giry spoke again "Let her sing for you sir, she has been will taught."

I smiled, well…yeah, I am a great teacher…not that I'm fishing for complements but…ah, no more, you gonna inflate my head.

Andre nodded "Well…come on…come on, come along, don't be shy."

"From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle." Reyer said slightly annoyed.

Firmin rubbed his temples "Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Well, she's very pretty." Andre replied.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye! Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try! When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!_" Christine sang.

I smiled and closed my eyes as her beautiful voice lifted my mood.

But the moment is ruined when I hear footsteps…best be off, Bouquet almost caught me last time…

**THE END…**of this chapter!

Ta-da! Ok, whaddya think? I did my best and some of the things they said aren't spelled right but no one's perfect! Give me a brake! Please review and I'll up-date! Remember, 3 review and then you get your chapter…just three! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

THE SADDEST ANGEL

A/N:Ok, everyone...I am SO, sorry! I mean it! See, my e-mail was downI couldn't log in there or here soI couldn't up-date sooner, Iapologize. So, all youpeoplewho read and DON'T review you can thank,the Mouse in the Opera House (can I call you TMITOH for short?), phantom.of.my.heart1006 (can I call youp.o.m.h1006 for short?), and Morte Rouge for this chapter,thank you reviewers!Kay, lets cut to the story, I own nothing. (WAH!)

Chapter 3- Music of the Night

I wait until I hear peoplewalking into the placebeforeI move from my lair. When I get there I expect to see box 5 empty, as I instructed, but what do I see? That stupid patron is sitting in my seat! Grrr…fine, I'll listen from my lair…jerk…

Even from down there I was able to hear it loud and clear. Sigh, she's got a voice to match her beauty.

Earlier, I watched her as she light a candle.

She does that for her father and of course she didn't know I was there.

"_Brava, brava, bravisima…_" I sang gently.

She looked up and around.

"_Christine…_" I sing softly.

Before she could do anything,her friend entered the room and they both sang, basically asking me to come out of hiding.

(He doesn't have any real roles in that so I'm just not gonna do it)

I sigh and think to myself "_Don't frightened Christine, you'll see me soon enough._"

Now I wait in her dressing room, she'll be here as soon as madam Giry forces her way through all those people trying to get to her.

Madam Giry smiles "You did very well my dear. He is pleased with you." As she says this she gives Christine a rose I got with a black ribbon around it.

True. I can't get her tons of flowers like the ones around her, yet she still holds mine and stares at it as she sits down, this is perfect, now comes the moment of truth!...but just as I'm going to show myself…the door opens.

"Let her mind wonder. Little Lottie thought, 'am I founder dolls or goblins or shoes'." The voice said.

Groan, the Vicomte.

She puts the rose on her dresser, turns and smiles "Raoul."

OH! So now they're on first name bases?

"Or riddles or of frocks." He chuckled.

She answered "Picnics in the attic."

"Or of chocolates." he said sitting next to her.

Christine smiled "Father playing the violin."

Heheld her hand"As we read to each other, dark stories of the north."

She smiled "No, what I love best, little Lottie said 'is when I'm in my bed _and the angel songs in my head'._"

They both sang "_The angel of music singing songs in my head…_"

He smiled and hugged her, as he did I got tense.

"You sang like an angel tonight." He said.

She smiled "Father said 'when I'm in heaven child I will send the angel of music to you.' Well father is dead, and I have been visited."

He nodded "Oh no doubt of it. And now, we go to supper."

But she did not get up "No Raoul. The angel of music is very strict."

Like hell I am!

He chuckled "Well I shan't keep you out late."

"Raoul." She said warningly.

He chuckled still "You must change. I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, little Lottie."

She stood up slightly "No…Raoul wait!"

But he already closed the door.

Cocky little…

I made sure to lock it.

Thelightsbegan to dim.

Almost all the candles went out.

Christine looked around and turned to the door but stop when I sang:

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, Sharing in my triumph!_"

She looked up and sang:

"_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen, __stay by my side, guide me. __Angel my soul was weak, forgive me, __Enter at last master._"

I answered back.

"_Flattering child you shall know me, __See why in shadow I hide, __Look at your face in the mirror. __I am there, inside!_"

She looked my way and slowlywalked forward.

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory, Angel of music hide no longer, Come to me strange angel._"

I sing to her and hold out my hand.

"_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music._"

"Who's is that voice, who is that in there?" a voice yelled from the door.

"_I am you angel of music, come to me angel of music._"

There was banging on the door "Christine!"

I take her hand and lead her to my lair. As I do, we sing.

She starts first:

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, t__hat voice which calls to me, and speaks my name, a__nd do I dream again, for now I find, __The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._"

I sing back.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. __My power over you grows stronger yet. __And though you turn from me, to glance behind, __The Phantom of the Opera is there…i__nside your mind!_"

I have led her to a black horse, help her onit's back. I'm leading it to my little 'lake', I help her off and into the little boat.

And as I row she sings once more.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…_"

I sing: "_It's me they hear_."

Then we both sing:"_Your/My spirit and my/voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind._"

Christine: "_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera. Ahhh_."

She vocalizes as I row.

I coax her into more vocalizing by saying ever now and then 'Sing my angel' or 'Sing for me!'

When we're at the lair she hits a high note and holds it as the boat hits the shore.

I get out, put the stick up against a wall and throw my cape then turn back to see her.

"..._I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. __To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music._"

I walk up to my organ as I sing.

"_Music, you have come here, for one purpose and one alone, since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing, for my music…_"

I look back at her in the boat.

"_My music…_"

She stares back. I walk back to her.

"…_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes, imagination, Silently the senses, abandon their defense..._"

I help her out of the boat and we both walk back to organ.

"..._Slowly, gently night unfurls it splendor, grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..._"

She's looking around in awe.

I put my hand under her chin and gently turn her face back to me.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night._"

I let go of her hand and went up to the organ, then look back at her.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, Close you eyes, let your spirit start to soooar..._"

As I hold out 'soar' she closes her eyes and breaths deeply.

"..._And you'll live, as you've never lived…before…_"

She walks back to me and I take her hand leading her closer to me.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,_"

Now there is little space between us.

"_Hear it, feel it secretly posses you._"

I go behind her and continue:

"_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight._"

I was making my way back to her.

"_The darkness of the music of the night...let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts off the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long…to…BEEE!_"

The note echoes throughout the lair.

"…_Only then…can you belong…to me…_"

I'm back in front of her again. Gently, I put my hands on her face, then shoulders to turn her around and pull her closer with my hands around her waist.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication..._"

I bring her hand to the unmasked part of my face.

"_Touch me, trust me…savoir each sensation, let the dream begin, let your darker side give in!_"

I take her hand and lead her to another part of my 'home'.

"_To the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!_"

As I finish this note we get to a veil, which I pull back. She looks up at me before turning to see…A mannequin I made, almost exactly in her image. It's wearing a wedding dress.

She faints but I catch her before she hits the ground and carry her over to a swan bed where I usually rest. I gently put her down.

"_You alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music…of the…night…_"

This note I hold out longer then any other note so far. **I** was actually surprised at how long I held it out. With one last glance at her I pulled a rope, which made a black veil go over the bed and walked back to my organ as she slept.

**THE END…**of this chapter!

YAAAAY! I finished! Ok, now I watched the movie as close as I could to get all the movements he made and I'm sorry if I missed some of the things he did during the song but I tried my best! It was hard to type and watch what he was doing so don't hold it against me! 3 reviews and you get a chapter, kay, many thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

THE SADDESTANGEL

A/N: YAY! I finally up-dated! Thank you all my lovely reviewers (you know who you are!) and I shall keep it from you no longer! It's a little shorter I think, but that's for you to decide! Read! Kay, blah, blah, blah, I own nothing…sniffle…

Chapter 4- Notes, notes, notes, and more notes

I don't know how long Christine had slept, I was to caught up in the opera I was writing to notice, but as I wrote, suddenly I heard a beautiful sound.

"-_Maaan…_" it sang. (when she's singing about the boat '_and in the boat there was a man!'_) I turned around and saw Christine had gotten up. (EEEI! I LOVE this part!)

As she walked forward I turned back to the organ, but she stillwalks toward me"_Whose is that face in the shadows? Whose is that face in the mask?_" she sang as she touched my face.

I closed my eyes, enjoying her touch, when suddenly I felt my mask being taken off.

Immediately I stood up and pushed her away.

"_DAMN YOU!_" I didn't care that she had fallen to the ground I turned angrily, holding that side of my face and sang "_YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! YOU LITTLE DEMON!_" I marched to a veil and pulled it down to revel a mirror "_Is this what you wanted to see?_" I put my hand back over my face"_CURSE YOU!_" I turned back to her, hand still on face "_YOU LITTLE LYING DEILAYLA! YOU LITTLE VIPPER! NOW YOU CAN NOT EVER BE FREE!_" I march away from her and pushed over one of the many stands that hand a candle on it "_Damn you…curse you…_"

Christine is still cowering on the ground as I slowly calm down.

"…_Stranger then you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bare to think of me…this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly…Christine…_" I look at the mannequin.

Christine was still lying on the ground.

Slowly I turn back to see her and move to her "…_Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man, behind the monster this…repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of…beauty…secretly…secretly…oh Christine…_"

I'm in front of her once more, but still unable to look at her. She slowly picks up my mask and hands it to me. I glance at her, then take it and turn my back to her as I put it on.

Once I was sure it was on tight I turned back to her. "…Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." I said softly.

------------------

Once Christine was back to the surface I sit in the bed where she once lay. For some reason, I feel tired. Try as I might to stay wake, my eyes soon close, I lay back and drift to sleep.

_-Dream-_

_I look around at my lair for the first time. __Before I got there, it was so empty._

"_Whoa…where is this?" I ask, completely forget there was someone there to answer. _"_This is underneath the opera house." A younger madam Giry said, she had a candle._

_I jump slightly when I get an answer and then look around. _"_Wow…it's big…but, is there anything over there?" I pointed across the lake._

_She sighed "I don't know. This is the first time I've ever been down here…"_

_I looked at her for the first time "Hey…who are you?"_

"_I was going to ask you." She said._

_I was slightly taken aback. __She wanted to know **me**? __The devil's child? _"_I…I'm…my name's Erik." I say awkwardly._

_She shakes my hand "Nice to met you Erik. I'm Elaine _(Ok, I'd like to thank all those who tried tohelp me with her name but whatever, I just made up a name for her, back to the story)_ Here…" __I watch as she pulls some bread from a little bag._

_Almost greedily, I snatch the bread loaf and try to stuff it down my throat._

"_Whoa! Easy! You'll choke!" she says as I actually start to. __She hits me firm on the back and I cough out the bread that was lodged in my throat._

_I gasp "Sorry…just…I don't usually get food…"_

_She looked at me "What do you mean?"_

"_I only get what I can take. If they see me I get chores and get beaten." I said casually as though it happens to everyone._

_She had the pitiful look on her face again "Oh…I'm so sorry…how did you get there?"_

_My eyes widened. __The question had never accrued to me and now that it had…_

"…_I…I don't know…that place…those people…there the first thing I remember…my face…it's been like this…as far back as I can remember…I have always lived there…as far back as I can remember…" I said, more to myself then to her._

_She put the candle down and puts a comforting arm around me._

_I'm confused "What are you doing?"_

"_Well…you looked like you needed a hug." She said._

_I look at her "A what?"_

"_A hug. You know…oh. Oh…maybe you don't…well…a hug is a way to make someone feel better or to show them you care." She explained._

_I look at the ground "I see…well…that hug, did make me feel better…can you give me another one?"_

_She smiles and hugs me tightly. __I feel warm…and for the first time in since I got my stuffed monkey…I smile. __Slowly, I hug her back and…tears…I feel tears building in my eyes._

_For some reason unknown to me even now…I started crying. __Who knows how long she hugged me, patted my back and told me it'd be ok…but she suddenly gasped._

"_Oh no!" she said pulling away._

_I look at her "What's wrong?"_

_For a second I think she finally saw that she was hugging a killer and the devil's child and am worried that she'll turn me in to the authorities._

_But she looks back up "My teacher! She will be so angry if I do not return! I'm sorry Erik, I must go!"_

_I look at her "But, will you come back?"_

_She smiles "Of course! I'll bring you more food and drinking water and…oh, this place needs candles…well, try to make do with this one for now."_

_I nodded as she turns to leave._

_She smiles sadly "Bye."_

"_Bye…don't forget me!" I shout after her._

'_Don't forget me! Don't forget me…don't forget me…forget me…' it echoes as everything suddenly spins._

_-Dream ends-_

I sit up once more. This time I'm not scared, just annoyed. Why do I keep remembering things? Grrr…no matter…now, to more important things, I need to teach my managers who's boss.

There are many notes to be written, so I get up and walk to the memorial of the next play they shall do, where a pen, ink, paper, envelopes and my special seal is.

"Now…how should I write this?" I said quietly to myself as I get out a pen and paper...slowly I begin to write.

"_Dear Andre what a charming gala. Christine was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Carlota left. On that note, the diva's a disaster must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime? O.G._"

I chuckle, it's true…now, whose letter next?

"_Dear Firmin just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. Send the care of the ghost by return of post. PTO. No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obey…O.G._"

Next?

"_Don't not fear for miss Daae, the angel of music has her under his wing. MAKE NO ATTEMPT TO SEE HER AGAIN! O.G._"

I made certain to emphasize this!

"_You're days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place…O.G._"

I nodded curtly, then, one final note to write.

"_Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing on how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will there for cast Carlota as the pageboy and put miss Daae in the role of countess._" As I wrote this I switched the heads of the little figures on my little memorial "_The role which miss Daae plays calls for charm and apply. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal._" I smirk smugly at this "_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which WILL be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain gentlemen, your obedient servant…O.G._"

I smirk inwardly "Now…let just hope they listen this time…I'd hate to have to get my hands dirty…"

As I get up to deliver the notes with my seal I pick up my cloak, which 'whooshes' behind me.

**THE END…**of this chapter!

Ok, I know this was short but I have much idea's for the next one! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THE SADDEST ANGEL

A/N: Thank you very much TMITOH(the Mouse in the Opera House, incase you forgot my nickname for you) and Kalaia for reviewing! No, I'm not gonna geton anyones case for only having two reviewers, because I honestly didn't wait long enough for the rest of you. The reason? I'm just to darn excited to wait so, here it is, chapter 5! Hey. Disclaimer. I own nothing. Read.

Chapter 5- Heartache

I enter the world above through a passage and, just as I had suspected, that…he…the patron was there. "_Hm…very well…I guess I get to have some fun tonight after all…_" I think as I sneak backstage.

I go down stage and try my hardest not to laugh as the play had just barely started.

_"Evil plan # 1- Make big mouthed toad lady live up to her nickname."_

I switch her usual spray of god knows what with a little concoction of my own. (Insert evil laugh here) Once the task is done I go back up to the top where the prop people are and watch from up there, careful of the curious Bouquet.

I watch and watch…hm, she does seem to need a brake yet…hmm…I know…I walk through another secrete passage.

"-_If he knew the truth, he'd never ever go-_"

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT…THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE LEFT EMPTY?" my voice boomed, interrupting the song they were in the middle of below me.

Even the chandelier shook, everyone gasped and looked around.

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera."

Christine looked up "It's him."

Carlota glared at her "You're part is silent! Little toad!"

He frowned "A toad, madam? Perhaps it is you, who are the toad."

She walks off stage and gets her spray then instructs she's ready to sing again…but! Mouth opened wide, she sang "_Serifemo, away with this pretense! You cannot aspeak, but kiss me in my- _(raspy gasp)!"

Everyone gasps, some people laugh. I smirk slightly and go out the door I came. Hm, it would appear Boquet is following me…he's to damn curious for his own good…very well…

_"Evil plan # 2- Teach the cat that curiosity killed it."_

Even as I move I can hear them laughing at her and people backstage telling her to get off. "Bring the curtain in!" Firmin and Andre's voices reach my ears even though I'm not in view.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize!" Andre shouted.

Firmin followed "The performance…er, will continue in 10 min when the role of the countess is played by miss Daae! Until then, we'd like to crave you indulges for a few moments."

"Meanwhile, we'd like to bring you the ballet from act 3 of tonight's opera." Andre said, sounding close to fainting.

There was a pause.

"The b-b-b-ballet NOW, please!" he said nervously.

Firmin then shouted "Thank you!"

As this happened, above the stage, Boquet was still looking for me. I watched him and soon, he became scared. He was sweating as he moved about.

Just as he was about to take a step back he turned and was face to face, with me.

He let out a scared groan and tried to run on the weak sort of bridge. I edge to one way and he freaked out. He tried again to run only I climbed the rope and shook the bridge.

With the bridge shaking he fell.

Once he fell I got my Punjab lasso and walked forward. He was able to get on his back, but even so, I put the rope around his neck and his eyes bulged as he tried to get air. I pulled the rope tighter and he gagged.

Man, he's a tough one.

I shake the rope a little, trying to get it tighter around his fat neck...eventually his hand stops trying to free his neck and goes limp. I keep the rope around his neck, tie the other end tightly to the bridge and push him off.

The girls and people scream as his body falls. I let it hang for a second then undo the rope and he falls. People start to gather around it. I stare down, then with a 'whoosh' of my cloak, I leave.

Firmin speaks "Ladies and gentlemen! Please remain in your seats this was simply…an accident! An accident!"

I see that fop run to my Christine. She grabs him by his arm and leads him to the roof. I've got to beat them to it!

When I get there the fop has just sung:

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera._"

Pft! He wishes I wasn't here!

But Christine still sings "_Raoul I've been there! To his vault of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness… Raoul I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed, it was hard a face in the darkness… darkness …but his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind! And through music my soul began to soar…and I heard, as I never heard before…_"

The fop sang "_What you've heard was a dream and nothing more…_"

"…_Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adore._"

I had my back to a statue as I listened.

He walks toward her "_Christine…Christine…_"

I can't hold it in anymore.

Softly, I sing "_Christine…_"

I can almost feel the mood change as he gets to her and snow has slowly started to fall. He wraps his arms around her. I can't move…I want to…but I can't…she turns to face him.

He sings:

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. __I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm __And calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry __your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you __and guide you._"

She sang back to him:

"_Say you'll want me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always…_"

As she sang this I held me chest and move closer. I could almost hear my heart braking, but as much as I wanted to kill the fop, I stay behind the wall, next to the stone bird…almost just like it.

"_Promise me that all you say is true. __That's all I ask of you._"

The fop sang back to her:

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. Your safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you._"

I closed my eyes to hold back tears as she sang:

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, all ways beside me, to hold me and to hide me._"

The fop got louder in my mind:

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let, me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need with you here beside you..._"

As much as my mind was screaming 'NO, NO DON'T LOOK!' I couldn't resist. If I saw that Christine didn't really mean it then maybe…maybe…

Slowly, I look over and my mind groans as I notice that she had dropped my rose and it lay abandoned and forgotten in the snow.

There they are…he's hold her…he kisses her forehead…

_Anywhere you go let me go to_…_Christine…That's all I ask of you._"

She sings back:

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. __Say the word and I will follow you._"

Then they both sing:

_Share each day with me, each night each morning…_

Christine turns to him and looks at him the way I know she'll never look at me.

"_Say, you'll love me…_"

He cuts across her "_You know, I do…_"

They both look at each other then sing:

_Love me…that's all I ask of you…_

As they kiss I turn back and stare down below.

"_Hm…I wonder if falling down there is half as painful as standing up here?_" I think as another rush of pain strikes my heart.

They pull away for a moment and sing loudly, which is killing me.

"_Anywhere, you go let me go to…love me…that's all I ask you…_"

Then once more they pull into a kiss.

After a while Christine pulls away "_I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul._"

He takes her hand and they both walk back to the door "_Christine I love you._"

She smiles "_Order your fine horses, be with them at the door._"

"_And soon, you'll be beside me._" He sings.

She sings back "_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…_"

I barely wait for them to close the door before I move from the shadows and pick up my rose.

My voice is soft and hurt as I sing "_I gave you my music…made your song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me…denied me and betrayed…he was bound to love you…when he heard you sing…Christine…_" my voice is shaking so bad and soon tears fall from my eyes as I hold the rose close, trying to get comfort from the lovely scent.

Not long after, their voices echo in my head…

'_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you…'_

Unaware of it, I squeeze the rose, soon all the petals are fallen to the ground.

'_Share each day with me each night each morning…'_

I drop it completely and am shaking in anger. Such rage and sorrow I have never felt before as I run up to the statue. I climb up it and sing from the deepest parts of my soul, with sorrow and anger and aghast:

"_YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF…**YOOOOOOOU!**_" as I finish I hold my arms out.

Still breathing heavily I get down. I stare at the rose, which is not only destroyed but abandoned on the ground as well. The wind blows at my back, making my cape go forward…man…and today started off as such a good day too…

**THE END…**for now!

NOOO! WAAAAH! My poor Erik! STUPID CHRISTINE!…Oh, and you know, 3 reviews, new chappy, kay, now leave me to my crying for Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

THE SADDESTANGEL

A/N: Hi! Thanks all my lovely reviewers (you knowwho you are) andphantom.of.my.heart1006...clones are the way to go...heh, inside joke...ok, here it is…enjoy. I own nothing cuz if I did, Erik would be mine, and mine alone! And Christine would be an old maid with 30 cats, that evil little…ahem! Sorry, yeah, so read.

Chapter 6- Let it war upon you both

I have not eaten anything Madam Giry has brought for me, haven't shown for any operas, written any letters, hardly even slept! All my time and energy has been focused on my opera.

Though, even if it was, I doubt I'd do any of that stuff anyway. I've been so torn apart after what happened on the rooftop…but I put it all into my opera.

Finally!

It has been 3 months…and I am finally finished!

And what timing…today they'll have a Masquerade ball…a prologue to a new year one might say. Yes…I'll be there…they'll get my opera for sure and I will get Christine once more.

A smirk made its way on my face "…Don Juan...will be triumphant…" I get up and get some rest for I need to be rested for tonight.

_-Dream-_

_I sigh heavily and look down almost finished boat I've been working on for quiet sometime now. __Then at my bandaged hands…stupid saw…_

_YES! Now, I can feed the burning curiosity._

_I've been sleeping on a blanket in the back of the opera house, and every night I shine my candle, trying to see what was on the other side of that lake._

_Well, not any more! I'm finally going to see!_

_But, the boat's not done yet, just needs a few touches, not to mention I don't know how deep the water is. __It hasn't been to difficult to make, I mean, if you did manual labor everyday as a child, making a boat doesn't seem to hard._

_Elaine hasn't come down yet, but that's ok…I wonder if she'd like to come with me…__I best finish the boat now, before she comes so if she does want to come she won't have to wait long._

_-----------_

_Finally, all my hard work has paid off. __But I don't glow with pride for long, because I hear the door open. __Elaine steps echo as she comes down._

_I smile "Hi!"_

_She smiles back "Hello Erik, I brought-…what's that?" __I grin "You like it? I made it myself…with a little wood from the drama department…"_

_She almost drops her bag with food. _"_But…but Erik, you don't know what's over there!" she says, slightly frightened._

_I nodded "Exactly, I'm going to find out what's over there once and for all! You wanna come?"_

_She looks at the water "But…what if there's something in the water?"_

"_Uh, the boat, that's what it's here for…now do want to come or not, because I'll gladly go alone." I said, even though my eyes were begging her to come with me, I doubt she was able to see through the cloth I had over my head though._

_She bit her lip "…Ohhh…Oh, alright! I'm responsible for you now so I guess if you get hurt it'll be all my fault…"_

_I grin "Excellent! Let go!"_

"_Ok, but how are we going to push the boat?" she asked._

_Uh-oh…that thought hadn't occurred to me…_"_Um…wellll…I…lets borrow a long stick from the drama department." I said._

_She put her hands on her hips "You can't keep stealing from them Erik. They'll get suspicious."_

"_Well where else am I going to get the things I need? I can't go up there, you know that!" I said, slightly annoyed at her persistence to keep me down._

_She sighed "Fine, I'll go get one…but then no more 'borrowing' as you put it!"_

_As she left I rolled my eyes "Sheesh!"_

_When she came back she was struggling with a long stick. __I put it in the water to see if it's long enough. __Grinning, I nodded "It's good. Now, I'll hold the boat while you get in."_

_She seemed scared as she got into the little boat, I got in next and held the stick. __Even though I had done manual labor all my life, rowing the boat was difficult, but eventually we got there._

_Both of us were slightly shocked at what was there._

_Not ghosts, nor ghouls, nor witches or goblins…instead, it was just an empty space, empty, except for some boxes, ropes…apparently this was once a storage place._

_I shrug and help her out the boat "Hm, look at that…it's nothing…hey, lets look around." __As we did, we found nothing…but I did find a few trap doors…secrete passages…cool._

_Elaine sighs "Well, lets at least eat the food I brought." __So we both sit across from each other as she gets out the food._

_Sandwiches…yum!_

_I put the food under my cloth and eat. __Not to long passes before I notice Elaine isn't eating. __I look up and she's staring at me "What's wrong? Don't like yours?"_

_She shook her head "Wha? Oh, yeah it's fine but…it's just…why do you wear that?"_

_I stare at her._

_No way did she just ask me that…_

"…_You're kidding right? You saw why!" I say, almost angrily._

_She sighs "Yes I did…but I don't care and I'm the only one who sees you…please take it off, it's all dirty and it's making me feel sick."_

_Hesitantly…very hesitantly, I reach and pull off the cloth. __Instead of the shriek I was expecting to hear, she smiled and gentle touched that side of my face._

"_See? Was that so hard?" she asked._

_I stare at her in disbelief…we eat our lunch in silence…I can't keep myself from staring at her. __When I take her back I tell her my decision._

_I have decided to live here, across the lake. I have much more room and now there are more passages for me to explore! I love my new life!_

_-Dream ends-_

I sit up in my bed and look around. "…ARGUH! Why? Why do I keep dreaming of the past!" I shout which echoes. Once the ringing has stopped I listen.

There are people above me.

"…Hm…well, now it is time…" I say. Quietly, I take a secrete way up. I stay hidden until the time is right and listen to the song, it's one of my favorites, the monkey in my lair plays it:

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! __Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! __Masquerade! Every face a different shade! __Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve, splash of puce,_

_Fool and king, ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black, queen and priest._

_Trace of rouge, face of beast,_

_FACES!_

_Take your turn take a ride,_

_On the merry go around,_

_In an inhuman race,_

_Eye of gold, thigh of blue,_

_True is false who is who,_

_Curl of lip, swirl of gown,_

_Ace of heart, face of clown_

_FACES!_

_Drink it in drink it up, till you drowned,_

_In the light of the sound, but who can name the face?_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, __Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you! __Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. __Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! __Masquerade! Seething shadows Breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs peering eyes! Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_

They stop singing but the orchestra is still playing. All the couples are dancing. I see Christine dancing with the fop. With teeth bared I squeeze the sheath of my sword.

"_Oh, he'll get his…_" I think.

They come back in only at a slower tempo.

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! __Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you. __Masquerade! Every face a different shade. __Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! __Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. __Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, Masquerade! Take your fill let the specticals astound you!_

This was the moment I chose to appear. Everyone stops sing and gasps. I walk down the stairs almost menacingly.

"_Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score…Don Juan Triumphant!_" I took out my sword.

"_Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage!_" as I said this I put my sword in her hat.

Piangi stepped forward protectively but stop when I pointed the sword at him. "_Our Don Juan must lose some weight…it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age!_"

I walk away from them and turn to my rear.

"_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office!_" I point my sword at Firmin, who doesn't flinch, but glares at me then to Andre who is scared to death and looks close to having a heart attack_ "not the arts…"_

I turn back and put my sword away and walked to Christine. "_And as for our star, miss Christine Daae…_" as I get to her, the fop is gone...Good.

"_No doubt she'll do her best; it's true, her voice is good! She knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher…her teacher…_" I sing.

We walk to meet each other. I stand right in front of her and we stare at each other. She's almost smiling and pretty boy's nowhere in sight. I feel light headed, this is to good to be true.

…To bad it is…I look down and she has a ring around a chain, which is around her neck.

The anger from before bubbles over and I can't stand to look at it. "_You're chains are still mine! You belong to me!_" I sing fiercely. In a complete rage, I don't even want to look at her.

I march back to the staircase and the hole opened up and the smoke went up. Even in rage, I have to admire my craftsmanship.

Once thing I didn't plan on, pretty boy jumps in before it closes. Unexpected, yes, but I'm not worried. There are mirrors all around and he doesn't know where to go or where to swing.

He slashes his sword around and, just to mess with him, a Punjab lasso comes out behind him. He gasps, I've seen enough so I take my leave.

------------

Later that night or very early in the morning, I watched Christine from the mirror.

She gets up and walks outside. Out of curiosity, I use a passage to get there before her. She gives money to a stage couch money and he asks where too.

Barely above a whisper she says "The cemetery."

He nods as she leaves to get a coat. I watch him count the coins, then hook the horses to the carriage. When his back is turned I hit him in the back of the head.

He lets out a groan and I drag him behind some barrels then seat myself in the front with the reigns. As I wait for Christine, I make sure to cover my face.

"To my father's grave please." She says softly.

I glance back at her before coxing the horses forward. The ride there is silent. Once she gets out I let the horses around, to the back of the cemetery.

I make sure they're tied up tightly and ran to her father's grave, praying I'd make it there before her.

Luck must be on my side, for I get there first.

I wait behind the grave and by the time she's close, I can hear her singing. She's singing a song to her father, she sounds so sad…

"-_To many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, know that we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try! No more, memories! No more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted…years…help me say, goodbye. Help me say, goodbye…!_"

I feel bad for her and I think maybe…just maybe I can get her back to my side.

"_Wondering child, so lost, so helpless, yarning for my guidance._" I sing.

She looks up "_Angel or father, friend or phantom. Who is it there staring?_"

I sing "_Have you forgotten your angel?_"

She looks at the stone "_Angel oh speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper?_"

"_To long you've wondered in winter, far from my fathering gaze..._" I sing softly.

"_Wildly my mind beats against you…_" She stands up as the grave (I think it is) opens up.

I start "_You resist yet your/the soul obeys!_" we both met at some point and sing our own parts.

"_Angel of music, you/I denied me/you. Turning from true beauty. Angel of music My protector/Do not shun me, come to me strange angel!_" we both sing.

I sing "_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music. I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music!_"

"NO! Christine wait!" a voice yells. The light from the grave fades and she looks back. "Raoul!" she said. He pulls out his sword "Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is not your father!"

GRRR! I'VE HAD ENOUGH HIM! HE'S RUINING EVERYTHING! (And he called you a thing! I HATE HIM!)

Christine gasps as I jump over the stone with my sword out. I just barely miss him as he moves away. But as soon as I get my balance back I pull back and stab.

He's able to dodge, but I keep coming. The Vicomte is only using defenses! I back him into a corner and he falls. He rolls out of the way and I strike a log.

I stab and charge, he somehow manages to get my sword in a cross and hold his there, but pushed him roughly and pulled my sword back.

Smartly, (I think) I swirl my cloak around, try to confuse him. He, cowardly, runs behind a statue. There's a hole where a brick wasn't put in, I'm on one side and he on the other.

I duck down and out of sight. He looks for me, but can't find me. I sneak up behind him and catch him by surprise. He just barely moves but with a 'swish' of my cloak he doesn't see my sword cut his left arm.

He yells but we continue. Almost as if a dance. Left foot, right, guard up, strike! He gets in close and pries my sword from my gasp then flicks it out my reach and I'm down on the ground.

He yells as he's about to strike but-

"No Raoul!" Christine yells suddenly.

We both look her way.

She shakes her head "No…not like this…"

(Why, you wanna do it yourself! You already did on the rooftop YOU LITTLE HAG!…ahem…sorry, crazy author being stupid…back to the story…)

I breath-heavily and glared at my enemy. Honestly, I don't care what he does, just as long as I see Christine before I die… (NOOOO!)

The fop stares at me for a while before finally he puts his sword away. I stand up as he and Christine ride away. Now there is more anger then the first time she broke my heart.

I breath-heavily in anger "Now…let it be war, upon you both!" I growl, venom lacing each word.

Still glaring angrily in their direction I turn and my cloak 'swooshes' behind me, only now, it sounds more like a whip then cloth.

**THE END…**for now!

YESS! Once more, I have displayed my genius!…please review and I'll up-date. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

THE SADDEST ANGEL

A/N: GEEZ! You guys review quick! I was off forONE day and when I came back I already had 3 reviews! THANKS! I love you to! Ok, here's what you've allbeen waiting for!You know what I'm gonna say don't you? Don't torture me!…Alright…I…I don't own anything…sniffle…

Chapter 7- It's over now…the music of the night

It has been a few weeks since the cemetery and more stupid past dreams keep coming to me!…I just found out that Christine got the leading female role.

Excellent! Now, all I need to do is be Don Juan for that one scene.

I'll convince Christine to come back with me, she'll see that she was wrong and pretty boy will weep and die alone and he'll be old and gray, perfect!

He'll be wish I had killed him the cemetery…even though he was going to kill me, that's not the point! Well, I'm still having those annoying flashbacks and 'dream-flashbacks' as I've been calling them…don't know why.

I mean, if I stare at something or someone it brings a flashback, usually all my dreams are flashbacks…I don't get it…well, never the less!

Just in case, I'm setting up all my booby traps, unlocking all my passageways. Remember, I'm a criminal now, well again but…anyway! I just…I have to make sure I can make a quick escape.

"_Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke is wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin!_" I sing in the lair.

As I do I set the little memorial on fire I have a feeling everything's going to be similar.

-----------

I wait back stage and I wear a black mask that covers both sides of my face now. I'm hardly there consciously, to many thoughts running in my mind.

The play seems to flash by, but one line gets my attention.

"-_Here's my hat, my cloak, my sword, conquest is assured if I don't forget myself and laugh! Ha, ha, ha!_" Piangi laughs.

He comes back stage and gasps as I jump over a box or two. My lasso ready, I put it around his neck, I can hardly hear what part she's on...come on hurry up! DIE ALREADY!

Eventually he does.

True, I didn't _have_ to kill but…well, I can't have him going about back stage and talking. I hear my cue and slowly make my way there.

"_Master…_"

"_Passirino…go away for the trap is set and waits for it's pray. You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…silent…_" I put a finger to my lips and she looks at me.

The male dancers have now begun to dance as I move.

I walk around her "_I have brought you, that our passions may merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me…no second thought, you've decided…decided…_" I whoosh my cloak "_Past the point of no return. No backward glance, our games of make believe are at an end…past, all thoughts of if or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream begin!_" I come behind her and put one hand on her neck "_What raging fires shall flood the soul, what rich desires unlock it's door, what sweet seduction lies before us…_" the hand on her neck trails down her shoulder and when it gets to her hand I hold it with both hands and she stares at me "_Past the point of no return, the final thresh hold-_" I walk backwards and she follows me "_-What warm unspoken secretes will we learn, beyond the point of no…return…_"

It is her turn to sing, as she does the female dancers dance.

"_You have brought me, to that moment when word run dry, to the moment where speech disappears into silence…silence…I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imaged our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts I've decided…decided…_" She is staring at me.

I stare back, wondering if she's just sings the song or if she really...**really** means it.

She moves forward a little "_Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun,_" we both climb up the stairs, never taking our eyes off one another"_Past, all thought of right or wrong. One finally question, how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood being to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?_"

I throw my cloak off as we both sing and move closer to each other.

"_Past the point of no return…the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn,_" at this point, we grab each other's hips and I twirl her around and her back is to my chest, the dancers mimic us down below "_…we've past the point of no…return…_"

For a moment no one sings…all you can hear is the orchestra down below.

This is it! This is my chance!

Softly I sing in her ear "_…Say you'll share with me…one love…one lifetime…lead me, save me from my solitude…say you want me with you here beside you…_" I move to face her "_ANYWHERE YOU GO, LET ME GO TO! CHRISTINE…THAT'S I ASK OF-_"

Suddenly, not only does she pull off my mask, but my black wig as well. (YES, it's a wig!)

It takes me a few seconds to realize what she's done.

People.

All them.

Gasping, screaming, pointing, putting their hands over their mouths…

I look at her…why did you do this to me? She stares back with pity. I snap out of my trance and think quickly and I see the chandelier. I cut the rope and kick a lever and we go down.

Deep down below, as everyone above burns and is destroyed. We're in the passage and I'm practically dragging her by her arm.

I now sing in anger and disappointment.

"_Down once more, to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!…_" I turn back for a second "_Why you ask, was I bond and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_"

Even though, technically I was brought here after I killed my prison guard…STILL!

We get across the lake but as soon as the boat hits the shore I have to pick her up, but she's putting up such a fight.

"_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere, Christine!_" I'm close to tears as I hold her by her shoulder in front of the mannequin "…_why…why!_"

She looks at me, then back at the mannequin. I take the dress down, throw it at her and tell her to change into it. Apparently she's too afraid to do anything else but obey.

While she's changing I sit, holding the ring I took from her before and stare at it. For a while, only thinking…but she snaps me out of my thoughts with her voice.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last for your lust for blood! Am I now to be pray, to your lust for flesh!_" she sings walking toward me.

I stare back at her and walk to her "_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me, the joys of the flesh._" I touch her face, but she turns away. "_…This face the infection, which poisons our love, this face…which earned, a mother's fear and loathing…a mask…my first…unfeeling scrap of clothing!_" As I sing this I put the veil on her head "_Pity comes to late, turn around and face your fate!_" I turn her to face me "_An eternity of THIS!_" I point at my face "_…before your…eyes…_" I take her hand, put the ring in it and close her fingers around it.

She takes off veil and walks away from me "_This haunted holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies._"

I look at the ground for a moment. Maybe…what if she's right…what if…Suddenly splashing gets my attention. I look up almost smiling "_Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!_ _Sir-_"

"Raoul!"

I walk to Christine _"This is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!_" I pull her to my side with a smile.

Christine tries to push me away "Let me go."

He reaches through the bars "_Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity!_"

I let Christine go and look at her "_You're lover makes a passionate plea!_"

She looks back at him "_Please Raoul it's useless._"

But he still presses on "_I LOVE HER!_" His pleas bore me so I turn away"_Does that mean nothing I LOVE HER! Show some compassion!_"

Compassion! How DARE he!

"_THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!_" I sing.

He takes a softer tone "_Christine, Christine, let see her!_"

I turn and pull a lever "_Be my guest…_" when my back is to them I grin evilly, I've got an idea "_Sir…_"

When I turn back the grin is gone. The fop slowly walks in.

I move toward him "_Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours!_" Suddenly the gate goes back down and I throw a rope around him.

Christine gasps on the shore.

I begin to tie him to the gate "_Order your fine horse now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, CHRISTINE!_" I look back at her.

"_Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETUUUURN!_" I bellow.

She has tears running down her face "_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold and turn to tears of hate!_"

I go to get more rope. As I do this the fop sings as best he could "_Christine forgive me, please for give me…I did it all for you and all for nothing!_"

"_Farewell fallen ideal and false friend-_"

I cut across her "_Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!_"

"_-Shattered!_"

"_Say you love him and my life is over!_"

I sing "_All the hope of cries for help, no point in fighting!_"

We both sing "_For either way you chose he has to/you cannot win!_"

Already I have the rope around his neck.

I turn to her for a second "_So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his GRAVE_!" as I say 'grave' I pull the end of the rope around his neck.

He glares at me "_Why make her lie to you to save…me?_"

I take a few paces back and pull the rope once more.

Christine sings "_Angel of music-_"

"_Past the point of no return-_"

"_Christine say no!_"

"_-The final the final threshold-_"

"_Don't throw your life away for myyy sake!_"

"_His life is now the prize which you must earn!_"

"_I fought so hard, to free you…_"

"…_Angel of music…_"

"_You've past the point of now…return…_"

"_You deceived me…_I give you my mind blindly!" she says.

I breath-heavily "You try my patience…make your choice!" as this is said I pull the rope.

The fop makes a noise for air.

She is staring at me "_…Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life, have you known?_"

I feel the rope slipping from my hands as she comes closer. She's just inches from me now "_God give me courage to show you…you are not alone…_"

Then, she leans forth and kissed me.

Sorry, let me emphisis that...**SHE** kissed **ME**! IS STILL, **KISSING ME**! Fireworks go off behind my closed eyes as our lips touch. Where am I? Why was I so angry? I'm floating on air, it's wonderful! I'm…I'm…HAPPY! It feels like electricity is running through my veins.

She pulls back for a second.

That was our first kiss…second came sooner then I thought.

She leaned forward and kissed me once more.

This time though, I'm more conscious of things. I know what this is. All though this kiss is wonderful…it is empty. The things I am feeling at this moment…I know she is not…

She loves that man so much she's willing to kiss **ME** to save him, she's kissing me for **HIM**…not for me…

This kiss…means nothing...

When she pulls back and stares at me, I can feel my tears coming.

Oh…what have I become? I always argued with them when they called me an animal…a devil…but look at me…look at what I've stooped to…I am allthat and more so rightnow…

I stare at my reflection…

She doesn't love me…it was nothing...

My breath trembles and I start to cry.

Above, I can her the people…they're getting closer.

"_Track down this murderer! He must be found-_"

I almost push Christine away. "Take her! Forget me, forget all of this!" I try not to sob.

"_Hunt down this animal-_"

I sound so pathetic even to myself as I walk to my organ and barelysay "Leave me alone."

"_-runs to ground!_"

I turn back to see Christine freeing him "Forget all you've seen! Go now! Don't let them find you!"

She looks back at me for a second.

"_Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell! The secretes you know, of the angel in hell!_" I sing frustratedly.

They're getting louder "_-The Phantom of opera is there deep down below!_"

I make gestures for them to go "_GO NOW! GO NOW, AND LEAVE ME!_"

Without giving them a second glance I walk sorrowfully to my privet room that was out of their view. For a while I sit there…but then I get the monkey, I made it myself.

Slowly, it plays for me.

I try not to cry as I sing "_…Masquerade…paper faces on parade…Masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you…_"

For a second I think it's my mind playing tricks on me…but it's not. Christine is standing there. I turn to her. Has she decided to stay?

"…_Christine…I love…you._" I sing softly and sincerely.

I'm hopeful, a sort of smile is on my face…maybe…

She looks at me for a second but looks at her hand, the ring I gave her.

My face falls.

It kills me when she gets closer, pulls it of, puts it in my hand and closes it…then slowly walks away.

I stare at it as their voices echo in my head once more.

She sings "_Say, you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._"

He sings "_Say the word and I will follow you…_"

I get up and watch them leave.

Christine looks back at me for a second, but is singing to him "_Say you'll share with me, each night, each morning…_"

I am watching them still "_You alone can make my song take flight…_"

In anger I grab the closest thing to me.

"_IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC…OF…THE…**NIGHT!**_" I sing with anger, sorrow and desperation smashing all the mirrors in my lair.

I get to the last one.

There's a veil over this one.

I move it then destroy the mirror.

Behind the mirror, there's a passage…it leads out of the opera house.

I slowly look back at my lair…then pass through and pull the veil back down.

**THE END…of this chapter!**

HA, HA! You just thought I'd do the movie didn't you? NOPE! I've got more, but I need you, my readers/reviews help. I've got two endings, ok. Both are really good but one has a sad ending, I mean, I started cry while I was writing it, it was so sad! But then there's another, much…no…WAY more happier and fluffier then anything I've EVER written…so, I leave it to you…which do you want to read? Sad…or Happy…Review and let me know because I'm too stupid to decided myself! I may change the title of the story it depends on what you chose…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Kay, this is what I've got...3 votes for happy, 0 votes for sad...HAPPY WINS! Oh no, now I have to change the title...er, anyone care to help the stupid author think of another title? Well, we'll get to thatlater.This chapter was made for you, my faithful reviewers…enjoy. First, there one thing you all need to know, ages…

Madam Giry- 42

Erik (lovesick sigh)- 37

Christine (grrr)- 25

Meg- 25

Raoul- 27

Kay, that's how I've seen it and I've done all the math in my brain…kay, I'm done, now read…

Chapter 8- what happened after, part 2

So, that was the story. This happened some years ago. But, sadly enough, I could not return to my lair when everyone left.

After I escaped I had nowhere to go so I merely wondered the streets of Paris. I wondered for about 3 days, I was hungry, tired...but then one day I ran into an old friend.

Madam Giry told me that after they found my lair, they destroyed it and blocked all ways of ever getting there again. I honestly doubt they found all my hidden doors but I wouldn't want to go back anyways…to many painful memories

She offers her home to me. I accept, even if she is a TRADER, I have nowhere else to go...

Her daughter, Meg, being 25 has her own home so it's just the two of us in her little cottage. Sure, she makes enough money for a bigger house, but she'd rather live the quiet life.

Everyday was the same.

I'd wake up, eat a little, sit at her piano and compose while she left to continue her dancing instructing, I'd sit on the roof and sing softly, maybe walk around the park (If I feel gutsy) with some cloth over my head (his mask was still at the opera house), eat a small dinner, go back to bed.

Yup…that's my new life.

One day though, I got sick, little did I know, that this day would change the rest of my life.

She pulled my covers to my neck "You should've come back inside! I told you, you'd get sick!" The day before I had sat on the roof while it was raining, the wind wasn't on my side either.

I say nothing.

She leaves then returns with a tray. It has coco, tea, soup, crackers and bread. "Eat." She instructs sternly. I wonder if she's like this with her students...

I shake my head, even that hurts! "I'm not hungry." I say softly, my throat has practically closed shut.

She is frowning deeper "EAT!"

It startles me, how much like a tiger she can look when she wants to! I sit up and take a sip of the soup.

She smiles "Good."

I sigh "You're never going to change huh?"

She looked at me "What do you mean?"

"Lately, for some reason, I've been remembering a lot of things…about the past, when I was first in the opera house." I said.

She sits down next to me "Oh yes…well, you were such a stubborn little boy."

I stare at the soup "Was not."

She smirked "Oh? Was it not you, who wouldn't let me help with the boat and practically cut off your fingers? Was it not you, who wouldn't let me help you get the abandoned organ down to your lair until you nearly broke it, not to mention almost every bone in your body? Wasn't it you-"

"Ok, ok! I get it, I was stubborn." I said.

She smiles "Still are, you mean."

I roll my eyes, but even now Ithink of thequestion thathas been eating at me for a while…she's my only friend…then why…

"…Elaine?" I say softly.

She looked at me "Yes?"

I sigh "You…you're the only friend I ever had so…why…"

She looked at me "Why what?"

"…Why did you gasp? At the opera…when…" I made a face. Even now, it hurt to say her name.

She said it for me "Christine."

I nodded "…when she took off my mask…why did **you** gasp?"

She sighed "Well…it's been a while since you've let me see you without your mask…I sort of forgot why wore it…"

I nodded "I see…and I take it…it was you, who led **him,** to my lair? Why did you do that?"

She sighed once more "I was worried for Christine…I know how you get when you're angry…"

"EVEN SO, I'D NEVER HURT CHRISTINE!…I love her…" I find my voice and say loudly.

It was true…even after she broke my heart…3 times…I still love her…I think...I mean, I still hear her voice...but I wonder...ugh, forget it, there's no way of knowing how I feel...

For a moment, neither of us said anything. But the intense silence was broken when my old friend chuckled.

I looked at her "What?"

She was still chuckling "Nothing…just…every time I look at you I don't see you, this person…I see the child I saved from the circus."

I don't know wither to feel insulted by this or complemented. But this statement makes me remember.

She sighed "You were such a troublesome boy. Always getting into trouble." I smiled "Good thing I had you to cover for me. Thanks for making up the whole 'Phantom' image for me."

She shrugged "I had to say something, I couldn't let them catch you. But did you have to make it so difficult for me?"

I just smiled.

_-Flashback-_

_Elaine was 15 and still living in the dorms. __She hummed softly to herself as she put her hair up. __Of course, she was sitting in front of the mirror, not really looking into it._

_Silently, I walk forth._

"_Elaine…" I say softly._

_She looks up and behind her. __And when she sees nothing she goes back to her hair. __I try not to laugh when I say again "Elaine…"_

_Once more she looks around, frightened this time. __She is putting her hair up quickly, she's so scared...heh..._

_I smile "…Elaine…look in the mirror…"_

_She looks up and screams. __I laugh and come out from behind the mirror. __She covers her mouth and looks around._

"_SHH! Erik! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said in a whisper._

_I laugh still "My apologize!"_

"_SSSSSSH! Quiet! It's still early! You'll wake up Madam Dieans!" she said putting her hands on my mouth._

_I move her hands "Ok, ok. Look, what do you think?"_

_For the first time she looks at what I'm wearing. __I was wearing a black tuxedo, and a black cloak and for the first time I had an actual mask, only I cut one side off._

_She stares at me "Hm. Nice look, so this is how The Phantom looks?"_

_I smiled and 'whoosh' my cloak for the first time "Yeah, cool huh? But, I still think I should've kept the black coat, I put it back 'cuz-"_

_She gasped "Wait! Black suit, cloak, coat…it's been you! Madam's been yelling at all the male dancer because someone stole some cloths!"_

_I freeze._

_Well, this visit took a nasty turn to the worst._

_She puts her hands on her hips _"_And that mask! The drama department said the lost one! You cut it! How are you suppose to give it back now!"_

_Slowly I turned._

"_Well…um…HEY! Look over there!" I said quickly._

_YES! She looked back and I ran back into the lair._

"_OOH! ERIK! YOU GET BACK HERE!" she yelled after me._

_-Flashback ends-_

We both laugh. Before I knew it, we were both talking about the past, laughing, sighing, frowning, all those came back.

She smiled "-Yes, it was interesting to get that organ down there."

"Well, I couldn't 've done it without your help." I admit, which is true, I probably would have dropped it. She shrugs "Well, anything for a friend."

My smile was broken by a yawn.

She stands up "Oh, I forgot your sick. Here, you just lie down and rest, you need to get better." I sighed "What's the point? My life has no purpose anymore…"

She puts her hand on my forehead then my cheek as she says "Now don't talk like that, get some rest." As much as I hate to admit it, I'm really tired. Once again I yawn, this time closing my eyes…then they just stayed so.

_-Dream-_

_I walk quietly backstage. __Elaine is a wonderful dancer._

_As soon as they're done rehearsing she come to a wardrobe that she puts her dance cloths in when she's not dancing and her regular cloths when she is._

_I creep inside and wait for her._

_When she opens it I hold my cloak up and with a murderous voice say 'OOOGGGH!'_

_She lets out a scream and falls back but when I start to laugh she stands up and stomps her foot. _"_Erik!" she says angrily as I walk out._

_I laugh "Sorry Elaine, couldn't resist!"_

_She frowned "You're not allowed up here, you know that! What if someone sees you!"_

_I shrug "Come on, then they'll just think I'm 'The Phantom'!" as I say this I hold my cloak just under my eyes to look mysterious._

_Elaine opens her mouth, about to say something but stops and gasps. __Suddenly she pushed me back in the wardrobe and slams the door._

"_Miss Giry, you are still here?" a strict voice said sharply. I try look through a crack in the wardrob but Elaine is in front of it._

_She says nervously "Yes ma'am. Sorry, I'll leave soon." __Slowly, I hear footsteps fading and Elaine opens the door._

_I chuckled "Phew, close one huh?" __My chuckle gets nervous when I look at her, for she looks ready to kill me._

_She reminds me of a tiger as she throws her ballet shoes and me, grabs her other cloths, slams the door once more and marches off._

_I open the door "Hey! E-Elaine!…(groan!) What'd I do?"_

_With a groan, I slip back into my lair._

_------------------_

_I don't know if the sun's still up, but it'sa long time laterand Elaine is still mad at me. __I lay on my bed, just kinda twirling my mask on my fingers out of nothing better to do._

_What can I do to get her to talk to me?_

_Suddenly, an idea strikes and I jump up. __Without a moment to lose I run to the boat, hurry across the lake and to her room where the mirror is._

_Softly, as to not wake anyone who may be asleep I creep in._

_Elaine is still wake…she is sitting on her bed. __Taking a deep breath I throw a note her way. __Without waiting to see if she opened it I ran to the roof._

_The note said: Elaine, met me on the roof, please? –Erik._

_All I can do is pray she will._

_Well, I sit on the roof for a while and just as I decide to leave, the door opens._

_I turn and smile "You came!" __She sat at the edge with me and says stiffly "Ok, I'm listening."_

_I take a deep breath "Elaine, I'm really sorry. Really. I mean, you've done so much for me and I almost always get you into trouble, I a burden…can you forgive me? Please?"_

_Then…completely unexpectedly, she smirked "You say that today but I bet tomorrow you'll be back to normal."_

_I blink…this is not the kind of response I expected._

_She chuckles "Am I right?" __I try to something, ANYTHING not stupid, but in the end I say "Probably!" with a laugh._

_We both laugh for a while then sigh and stare up at the sky._

_Right now, the sun has just gone down, but the sky is still barely pink and purple and the full moon was just barely coming up and next to the mountains it looked so beautiful…we both stare at it for a while._

_I turn to her "So…you don't hate me?" __She looks back and puts a hand on my cheek "No! I could never hate you!"_

_Suddenly, the entire mood changes as the moon goes higher and the sun goes lower…the stars are more visible._

_Her hand lingers on my cheeks still as our eyes lock and I really look at her for the first time._

_She so beautiful…what's this, I can hear my heart beating louder, faster…as if it's in my throat…_

_Her face is really close to mine…mere inches apart…__Closer…I can feel her breath on my face…I close my eyes…__I remember suddenly I don't have my mask on!_

_Instinctively, I turn away to hide that side of my face._

_CRAP! The moment's gone, ruined…I **ruined** it!_

_She pulls her hand back to her chest and stares at me with a hurt look shining in her eyes "Um…yes, Erik I forgive you…and um…well…goodnight…"_

_I smile, trying to get her to do the same "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room…"_

_The walk is silent and she is staring at the ground, her eyes shining with tears that wanted to fall._

'_Come on…say something! ANYTHING! Tell her why you turned away!' my mind screams, but my throat is suddenly dry and closed._

_We both enter the room and she walks to her bed. __I hear her swallow hard before softly saying "Well…I'll um…see you tomorrow…Erik…"_

"…_G-good night…" SAY SOMETHING MORE! But I don't._

"_Night." She says sorrowfully._

_As I leave, mentally beating myself up for being such a moron._

_-Dream ends-_

My eyes shot open.

Whoa…haven't remembered **that** in a while…years more like…

Slowly, I sit up and look around.

The house sounds empty. For one reason or another, I feel better…but just to be sure, I get a thermometer…98.5…hm, looks normal to me.

I can't help but think about that dream, er flashback/dream…whatever! I saw the past in a dream! (that's good great?)

Even weeks later, I can't get it out of my head.

When I first woke up from the flashback/dream I felt annoyed, angry and…disappointed?

My sort of slump goes on for almost a month.

And thanks to that stupid flashback/dream I suddenly remember all sorts of little things like that, from the past and present! Looks that had a longing sort of shine, touches that lingered a few seconds longer then they should have.

But the good thing is by this time I had come to two facts.

Fact number 1: Ok, I'll admit, I had a crush on Elaine back then, but gave up when she got married.

Fact number 2: Christine is gone, not mine any longer…

But…do I still love her?

Is it possible my heart moved on without my brain knowing it?

Or maybe…maybe I never loved Christine at all?

Had my subconscious tried…still is, trying to make me see what's been in front of me all along?

Did it try to save me from heartache back then, but I pushed it away?

Was the only reason I thought I loved Christine because of her beautiful voice?

Or had I wanted love so bad I merely forced myself into thinking I love her?

Hm…I give this a lot of thought.

At dinner I am silent, more so then usual. She sits across from me, glancing up every now and again, but never saying anything. I stand up, only having a little food in my stomach and go to my room.

--------

Already in sleep cloths I am about to lie down for another almost sleepless night but, there's a knock at the door.

I sigh "Come in."

Elaine slowly opens the door "Erik?"

I have my back to her and am putting something in a drawer "…Hm?"

I hear her close the door and she sits on my bed "Erik, what's wrong? I know you don't talk as much as you use to but…well, now, you're not even looking at me. Did I do something, to upset you?" she asks sounding almost hurt.

I sit down next to her and stare at the ground "No. It's not something you did…well…it kind of is…I mean…"

What did I mean? Why am I stumbling over my words like an idiot? I've always been able to talk to Elaine! She's…my best friend…

She puts her hand on my shoulder and I look at her for the first time in a while. She looksas thoughshe's going to cry. "…What is it Erik? Talk to me..." she says softly.

I look away and sigh, unable to say anything.

Suddenly she moves her hand and stands up "UGH! I can't take this! Why do you keep hurting me!"

I look up "What? W-what do you mean?"

She has that tiger look again "I mean that! I try so hard to get you talk to me, let me help you, but you just put up your walls! I mean, how far do I have to go to make you understand!" her eyes are shining brighter then ever.

I stand as well, just as angry "The only reason I loved Christine was because after you got married I thought you'd never love me like that!"

Whoa! Did that just come out mouth? Apparently my subconscious is tried of keeping quiet and has taken control.

But she doesn't back down "And why do you think I got married! You didn't want to kiss me, you didn't love me!"

"I never said that!" I say, taking an angry step towards her.

But she moves closer and I almost stumble back "Yes you did! You said it when you turned away from me on the roof!"

This has silenced me…so she's been remembering to...

But she continues "Why did you turn away! Huh! Wasn't I pretty enough for you?"

I try to tell her now what I should've told her sooner "You were, but-"

"Was my love not GOOD enough for you!" she yells.

She won't let me talk "It was-"

"Am I to OLD for you!" she shouts.

I back up "No!"

"Then what is it! HUH! Why did you turn from me!" she roars like the tiger she looks like.

Finally, I explode "**BECAUSE I'M UGLY!**"

This time she steps back "Wha?"

I turn to face the wall "Because I'm…(sigh)…because I'm to ugly to deserve someone like you…" silent tears build in my eyes, stupid weakness...

For a long while the tension lingers in the air. The anger is fading but I still can't look at her. I stare at the curtains but then feel her hand gently touch my shoulder and I turn to face her.

She has a smile on her face as well as tears "Erik…you could never beugly to me…" And without any warning or hesitation at all, she leans forward and kisses me.

Now, this may sound familiar but…**SHE **kisses **ME!**

Only this time, the kiss is different.

Unlike the one I shared with Christine, she kisses me with passion. This kiss is not for someone else…she's kissing me, for **ME**!

Needless to say, I'm shocked.

She must've sensed it, for she pulls back. "Oh. Erik I'm sorry, I shouldn't 've-" she starts to say. But I don't let her finish as I pull her back into a kiss.

When we pull apart she stares at me with a shocked expression.

I smile and move some of her hair from her face "…Never apologize for that…"

A smile works it's way on her face and I lean down to kiss her once more...  
**THE END!**

YEESSS! I'm finally finished! AWESOME! I'd rather have Erik be with someone who actually loves him, who actually knows who he is and isn't a shallow little wench who only loves him for his voice (Cough, cough 'Christine!') Ok, so whaddya think? I honestly thought they belonged together but ya know…I'm stupid, but I'd like to hear what you think, REVIEW!


End file.
